


Madrugada, cascos e Jasmin

by Werewolve100



Category: - - Fandom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolve100/pseuds/Werewolve100
Kudos: 1





	Madrugada, cascos e Jasmin

Quinta à noite, o calor do cão dessa madrugada de Brasília, distrito federal, deu uma amenizada nesses últimos dias. Em algum lugar na asa sul, uma congregação de bruxas se reúne, mas uma das quatro está inquieta.  
-Alê, o que que houve?- a jovem bruxa se aproxima da amiga depois de perceber que ela checava o celular a cada cinco minutos.- Seu irmão não deu sinal de vida ainda?   
-Não, tô preocupada. Ele tinha ficado até mais tarde na casa dum amigo pra terminar um projeto da faculdade, mas conhecendo o Antônio ele vai acabar se enrolando e vai perder a hora de novo.  
-Você tá com medo dele se transformar na rua de novo?   
-Um pouco sim… - ela baixa o olhar novamente pro celular. Sem novas mensagens.   
-Não é possível ele só ter esquecido de te avisar?  
-Toinho? Não, ele sabe que eu fico nervosa…  
-E desce o cacete nele se ele te faz passar esse nervoso! - uma terceira bruxa passa carregando um caldeirão fumegante, com seu cabelo preto com mechas loiras preso em um coque - com toda a razão, diga-se de passagem.  
Ao ouvir isso, Alessandra não consegue evitar de esboçar um sorriso melancólico. Ela não se preocupa que seu irmão se machuque. Ela teme que ele machuque alguém.Esses dias postaram no twitter um vídeo de um lobisomem correndo pela Ceilândia e os comentários deixaram ele bem nervoso. Quem não desmentia, morria de medo. E gente com medo é gente violenta. Ele não sabe se, se for atacado depois de transformado, ele não mata alguém. E só de pensar nisso ele fica todo derpê.   
Enquanto pensava em ligar pra Antônio de novo, a quarta bruxa, a mais baixinha de cabelo azul, passou feliz da vida, indo em direção à porta.   
-Meninas, podem deixar que dessa vez eu acerto com o Thiago, ainda tô devendo vocês do último solstício.   
-Se preocupa não, a gente pode rachar  
Nesse momento Alê teve um estalo!  
-Thiago!! - ela chama enquanto corre pra porta e empurra a amiga pra fora do caminho - Oi! Desculpa, boa noite!   
-Noite Alê, que que você ta toda esbaforida? Parece que correu Brasília enteira menina.  
-Não!É que..Sabe o Antônio?  
-Seu irmão?  
-Ele! Ele não voltou pra casa ainda e eu tô preocupada… eu sei que você ta trabalhando e que é pedir demais -  
-Quer que eu dê uma corridinha lá pra dar uma olhada nele?   
-Isso! Eu até iria, mas tô ajudando as meninas com uma poção nova e a coisa já não tá muito - antes de completar o raciocínio uma explosão seguida de uma fumaceira verde vindo da cozinha interrompe eles. Virando assustada, Alê vê o lindo afro de uma de suas amigas agora transformado em um monte de penas amarelas com bolinhas azuis - estável, ela diz gesticulando pra situação.  
-Tendi, claro! Você tem alguma ideia de onde ele tá?   
-Ele tava na facul, mas agora eu já não tenho muita certeza. Aqui, deixa eu pegar um negócio.  
Ela recua para dentro da casa enquanto a amiga termina a transação com a bestafera, surpresa que agora ele aceita cartão e como isso vai facilitar as receitas noturnas.   
-Aqui! - Alê volta, segurando um amuleto pequeno com um focinho de porco entalhado nele. - Segue em direção a UnB, isso aqui vai começar a piscar conforme for ficando mais perto do Toinho.  
-Se ele tiver transformado, você quer que passe ele nas 7 igrejas?  
-Não precisa Thi, vai te dar muito trabalho e você já tá ajudando demais! Só trás ele aqui sem que ele mate ninguém que tá ótimo!  
-Se preocupa não Alê! Esse era meu último pedido da noite - ele gesticula com a cabeça pras compras que já estão sendo separadas em fileiras, segundo suas diferentes propriedades. - Eu pego ele e faço o “tour católico de Brasília” ! - ele complementa em tons de grandiosidade, como quem anuncia a principal notícia de um jornal importante. Alê não consegue evitar de rir baixinho disso, percebendo agora o quão pesado seu peito tava de preocupação. - Deixa ele comigo Alê!  
-Valeu Thi. Err… quanto fica esse delivery especial? - ela pergunta com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, já pensando na facada que ia ser encomendar um uber-bestafera a essa hora da matina.   
-Hmmm - ele leva a mão à sua barbicha, enrolando ela no dedo enquanto pensa - Chá de quê você tem aí?   
Surpresa pela proposta, ela demora um pouco pra responder, até que um não tão leve cutucão da sua amiga a tráz de volta a seus sentidos. - Ah, meio que tudo o que você pode imaginar, Thi. O que eu não bebo, vira ingrediente de elixires menores. Normalmente pra curar algum resfriado do meu irmão…  
-Tem Jasmin ai? Eu tava querendo experimentar Jasmin, depois de assistir Avatar, mas é meio difícil ir no supermercado assim. - ele gesticula pro seu corpo enorme e imponente, uns bons 50 cm acima dela - eles têm uma política interna muito séria sobre não servir gente sem sapatos! - ele completa com um riso solto.  
-T-tenho sim! - Ela vira pra correr pra cozinha recuperar uma caixinha quando a mão dele gentilmente toca o seu ombro - Calma, calma. Faz seu negócio aí, ajuda a sua amiga antes que essas penas caiam e quando eu voltar a gente toma uma xícara junto, fechou?   
-Claro! Obrigada de novo Thiago!  
-Que isso, é pra isso que serve os amigos né?  
Após uma breve despedida, Thiago arruma seu boné e segue pra UnB. As ruas estão até que bem movimentadas pra 3 da manhã, ou melhor, estavam até Thiago expandir sua aura. A sua “cara de mau”, como ele chama, assusta as pessoas pra fora do caminho, pra ruas paralelas ou as faz entrar em alguma loja por conta de um “mal pressentimento”.Útil pras entregas noturnas. E então ele galopa. E galopa. O som dos seus cascos batendo no asfalto, o vento mais fresco da noite (porque no planalto central, nunca tá frio, né?), os lampejos das luzes da cidade na sua visão periférica. Tudo isso é o que ele ama no seu trabalho. É claro que ele já desejou não ter essa forma. É claro que ele queria ser “normal” quando mais novo. Mas hoje em dia não. Ele sabe que as pessoas “normais” também têm seus problemas. É um processo muito longo, se aceitar. Mas ultimamente ele tá contente, sente que cada dia consegue ver alguma novidade positiva sobre ser uma bestafera. Uma delas é justamente ser mais rápido que qualquer carro por aí. Algo que sempre ajuda ele a esquivar de motoristas bêbados tirando racha de madrugada.  
Enquanto divaga sobre suas peripécias noturnas, ele capta de canto de olho um brilho azul vindo do amuleto. “A caçada começa!” Ele ri enquanto imita Rexar, seu herói favorito no Hearthstone. Usando seu olfato apurado não é difícil encontrar uma direção pra começar a seguir, afinal, depois de transformado, Antônio exalava o dobro de odores que o normal, e com o vento suave da noite, o cheiro ia longe.   
-Certo, norte então. Sua casa fica pro sul cara, você tá perdidasso mesmo né? - ele ri antes de disparar novamente.   
Segue reto por alguns minutos e então corta por uma viela, assustando um gato que passeava por ali. Aproximando mais o amuleto para sua direita e depois para sua esquerda ele vê por onde seguir, de acordo com os bips. Direita então. O processo se repete por mais uma meia hora até que o amuleto dispara. Deve estar bem perto. Ajustando sua vista pro breu dessa rua, ele repara num rastro de sangue pelo chão, entrando em um beco.  
-Ai Antônio, o que você fez…?  
Seguindo o rastro pra dentro da viela ele encontra, agachado ao lado de uma pilha de lixo, o irmão da sua amiga. Enquanto humano, ele tem um físico franzino, uma pele pálida, certamente sintoma da sua licantropia. Sempre que o viu estava lutando pra ficar acordado estudando as aulas nas quais dormiu na faculdade. Mas agora? A criatura na sua frente mal lembrava um homem. Suas mãos, a parte mais “humana” dele, terminavam em garras afiadas como facas novas, seus pés, retorcidos em cascos não muito diferentes dos seus. O pelo que cobria sua forma agachada, de um misto entre o preto e um azul muito escuro tornava difícil até mesmo pra ele localizar o seu contorno. E seus olhos. Olhos amarelos como um semáforo, imediatamente gritando a todo instinto primitivo que os encare: “Cuidado; Morte”. Quando o ouviu chegando, Antônio virou para encará-lo com uma mistura de raiva e dúvida. Sua face inteira coberta de sangue e...penas? A carcaça de um jovem pombo em suas mãos e o olhar fixo na bestafera que se aproximava.   
-Ronc? - a fala, a horas perdida, foi substituída por um ronco grave e gutural - RONC!!?  
-C-calma amigão! Sou eu Thiago, amigo da Alê? - ao ouvir o nome da irmã, sua postura mudou. O que antes só podia ser interpretado como “pronto para dar o bote”, mudou para algo muito mais simples, mundano. Fofo. Ele sentou-se sobre o enorme traseiro de porco-cão, inclinou a cabeça pro lado e dobrou uma orelha enquanto sua cauda abanava freneticamente   
-Ronc!??!  
-Sim! Alê! Alessandra, sua irmã?   
-Ronc!!  
-Ela pediu pra eu te trazer de volta pra casa. Ela tá preocupada que você não ligou.  
Essas palavras fizeram a monstruosidade congelar. Ele olhou pra baixo, pra sua mochila onde guarda suas roupas quando se transforma, presa em seu torso. Ele esqueceu de ligar.   
-Ronc!!! - ele grunhe alto, se afastando de Thiago como um filhote chorando  
-Calma, calma cara, ela não tá brava, só preocupada!  
-Ronc! - ele rebate, apontando pro amuleto amarrado ao pescoço de Thiago.  
-Ela me deu pra te encontrar..  
-Ronc!!!! - ele grita mais uma vez, virando as costas escalando o muro do beco e subindo no prédio à sua direita. - Ronc! - ele grita, com o punho em riste, o bestafera quase pode ouvir “não vai me pegar vivo!”  
-Ah cara não faz isso - Thiago solta um suspiro, bate seus cascos contra o chão do beco e começa a escalar. Bom, mais que escalar, ele quase corre ao longo da parede. Suas garras encaixando entre os tijolos e abrindo espaço pros seus cascos se firmarem e subirem. Quando finalmente pousa na laje ao lado do lobisomem, é recebido com surpresa:  
-Ronc!?!?   
-Cascos de bode cara, eu consigo subir numa parede lisa até. - Thiago se esforça pra não soar muito orgulhoso. -Olha, vamos passar nas igrejas e depois eu levo você pra casa..  
-Ronc!!! - novamente, em protesto  
-E eu prometo que não vou deixar sua irmã te bater!!! - ele responde mais alto, pra chamar a atenção do amigo.  
Após alguns segundos pensando, Antônio subiu na garupa e pela noite eles saíram, na combinação mais inusitada que o planalto central já vira em...dias. Sede do governo federal, fazer o que? A competição é forte pro título de “mais esquisito”.

Durante o então chamado “Tour Católico de Brasília” ele consegue sentir Antônio, lentamente, ficando mais leve, menos bruto, em suas costas. Às vezes ele arrisca um olhar, mas é difícil ver muita coisa, o rapaz se encolheu em uma bola de pelos enorme e, salvo pelo brilho dos olhos, que a cada igreja diminui, Thiago não consegue ver muito da forma do amigo. Depois da sétima igreja, Antônio rapidamente pediu pra que Thiago parasse pra ele se vestir, antes de terminarem sua jornada noturna.   
Finalmente chegando em casa, Antônio bateu na porta receoso, já esperando uma bicuda da sua irmã. Alguns segundos se passaram e eles conseguem ouvir uma série de passos apressados correndo em direção à porta. Antônio fica lá plantado, sabendo por experiência que correr é pior. A porta abre e Alessandra pula em cima do seu irmão numa investida digna da NFL, pegando ele em um abraço de urso e levantando ele do chão.   
-Foi mal Alê, eu esqueci de ligar… - Antônio junta coragem pra se desculpar, o que logo faz sua irmã superar a preocupação e progredir para a raiva de ter ficado preocupada a noite toda.  
-Foi mal? Foi mal!?!!? Seu ridículo! Eu to morrendo de preocupação com você a noite toda e você me vem com “Foi mal Alê” - ela diz imitando a voz dele. Ela rapidamente vira de costas pra ele, seca os olhos sem que o irmão repare e dá um murrão no braço dele. Só que o soco encontra uma mão.  
-Eu meio que prometi pra ele que você não ia bater nele dessa vez, então, faz isso não? Porfa? - Thiago tenta ser incisivo ao mesmo tempo que teme tanto Alê quanto temeu Antônio naquele beco.  
-Tá bom Thiago, só porque você salvou a noite! Mas você fica ligeiro Toinho, próxima vez que você sumir você vai ver o que te acontece - ela fala em tom de brincadeira com o punho levantado, mas todos ali sabem que não é só brincadeira. - Enfim, eu te devo um chá, né? Pode entrar.  
-Eu sou meio grande, melhor ficar aqui fora, não?  
-Cara, você salvou meu irmão idiota de ir parar num laboratório na área 51, você pode entrar na minha casa do jeito que ta.  
Com uma gentil risada, Thiago entra na casa dos seus amigos e aproveita o resto da sua madrugada tomando um bom chá de Jasmin.


End file.
